turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Viridovix
, soldier |birth = |parents = Drappes |type of appearance = Direct ( beginning in The Legion of Videssos |image = Viridovix.jpg |religion = Druidic polytheism }}Viridovix son of Drappes was a chieftain of the Lexovii tribe of Gaul. He led resistance against the conquest of the region by Julius Caesar. He matched Druid-blessed swords against a tribune named Marcus Scaurus, and was subsequently transported to the Empire of Videssos with Scaurus and three of Caesar's cohorts. Forever trapped in Videssos with his Roman foes, Viridovix quickly made his peace with the Romans and became lifelong friends with many of them. He frequently balanced his lust for battle and conflict with beddings with pretty girls. Viridovix adapted quickly to life in the Empire. He participated in a tavern brawl in Imbros with some of the Halogai of the garrison that caused a great deal of property destruction. His enchanted sword, a twin to the sword borne by Marcus Scaurus, gives him superhuman strength in the world of Videssos, also having a powerful warding spell that prevents the wielder from being in any way affected by magic. Viridovix served as a loyal companion to the Romans, though he did not take to Roman discipline. He became close friends with Arigh, the envoy from the Grey Horse Arshaum tribe, during his stay in Videssos the city. He fought alongside the Romans in the Battle of Maragha against the Yezd, surviving the battle and its aftermath, as well as the events of the civil war between Thorisin Gavras and the Sphrantzai. After Thorisin Gavras retook the city, Viridovix begand an affair with the Avtokrator's mistress, Komitta Rhangavve. The affair ended when she demanded that he put aside his other companions for her alone. He made a hasty escape from the city, joining Gorgidas, Arigh, and Pikridios Goudeles on an embassy to the Arshaum on the far side of Pardraya. While on the steppe the groupd encountered Avshar. Upon seeing Viridovix's enchanted sword, Avshar concluced that Viridovix was actually Scaurus, and the sorceror sent his outlaws under Varatesh to kidnap Viridovix and bring him back for questioning. The kidnapping succeeds, and the embassy was forced to go on without him. Viridovix quickly escapes captivity, stealing the outlaws' horses, and head to what he though was the west. Eventually he realized he had been travelling east instead, and encountered some Khamorth herdsmen. Stripping naked, he challenged the leader to a duel and wins, gaining the respect of the herdsmen. They brought him to the yurt of their chief, Targitaus, where he was inducted into the Wolf clan. Viridovix was soon attracted to Seirem, Targitaus' daughter, which grew into real love. After some of the outlying herds were massacred by Avshar's outlaws as punishment for harboring Viridovix. Targitaus initiated an alliance against Varatesh and Avshar. The two forces met in battle. Avshar casted a magic that sent lines of fire to race across the grasslands, trapping large groups from the allied army, defeating the Kharmoth. Avshar had the prisoners blinded, leaving fifty men each with one eye among a thousand prisoners. Targitaus suffered a fatal stroke upon hearing of it. A few days later, Varatesh's outlaws attacked the camp, massacring the Wolves' women and children, Seirem among them. The Wolves' tents and belongings were burned, and their herds stolen. The death of Seirem, his first love, left Viridovix much less merry and bloodthirsty than before. Viridovix and Batbaian, Targitaus' son who was taken alive and had one eye burned out after the battle, survived the massacre as they were tending an outlying herd. They were forced into a precarious existence, hunting and killing outlaws as they found them in the wilderness. The winter forces the pair west, and Viridovix proposes that they attempt to cross the Shaum River and get help from the Arshaum. While they did succeed in crossing the frozen river, their tent is blown away by the wind. With Avshar in close pursuit, Viridovix and Targitaus resign themselves to freezing to death in the unusually harsh weather. By blind chance, the two were found by the Arshaum, who were headed southeast towards Erzerum and Yezd. Gorgidas, at long last, uses the healing magic of the Videssian priests to save Viridovix's life, and the two shared a joyful reunion. Viridovix fought in the battle of the Arshaum against Avshar's outlaws who now controlled the Pardrayan steppe; after the Arshaum shamans summoned a rain of frogs that terrifies their Khamorth opponents, Avshar was forced to flee to Yezd, and Viridovix and the Arshaum pursued. As the Arshaum entered Yezd, Viridovix, Gorgidas, and two of the Yrmido were saved from capture by a very old man, who claimed that destiny held a great fate in store for Viridovix. When they returned to the Arshaum, they learned that the Yezda appeared in enormous numbers and scattered the Arshaum, with the largest remnant under the command of Arigh hiding in the hills near Mashiz. They met this force, and encounter Gaius Philippus and Marcus Scaurus (and Wulghash, though they didn't realize it) escaping from the catacombs beneath the palace in Mashiz. Viridovix and Scaurus returned to Videssos, and joined in the final battle against the Avshar. Viridovix worried that Thorisin would be angry about his affair with Komitta but it came to nothing. Viridovix and Scaurus decided to touch their swords together when Avshar drew near, in the hopes sending all three of them far away through magic. However, only Avshar was transported, banished to Skotos' hell, while Viridovix and Scaurus remained in their adopted home. Viridovix received a title of nobility and a large estate near Scaurus' from the Avtokrator for his loyal service. Viridovix was the only Gaul in Videssos, while his the Romans who came into Videssos with him had each other, leaving him depressed and lonely at times. Literary Comment While this character shares a name with a historical Gaulish chieftain referenced in The Gallic War, the historical figure belonged to a different tribe, the Venelli. Category:Gauls Category:Ronams Category:Soldiers of the Gallic War Category:Soldiers of the War Against the Yezda